Between Two Lungs
by unicorn-wolf
Summary: "Kau menciumi hampir seluruh gadis di hogwarts! Apa kau sudah gila!" / "Trims, Darl." / "Tapi aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya, Malfoy! Aku sangat mencintainya. Dan aku rasa, aku tidak bisa melupkannya," / Read and Review? :D


Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling

Warning : OOC, Typo, dwwl.

_Happy Read!_

* * *

"Ada apa kau memanggilku, Granger?" Terdengar suara seorang lelaki masuk kedalam asrama murid.

Gadis itu—Hermione Granger—kemudian menoleh, "Malfoy, kau keterlaluan!" Bentak gadis itu sambil menutup buku yang dibacanya tadi.

"Keterlaluan apanya? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang kau bicarakan ini, Granger!" Jawab laki-laki tersebut.

"Bodoh. Sudah jelas-jelas kau keterlaluan dan kau masih berpura-pura tidak tahu seperti orang idiot? Mati saja kau, Malfoy!" Bentak gadis itu lagi dengan suara yang naik satu oktaf.

"Apa sih yang kau bicarakan ini? Kau yang bodoh, marah-marah tidak jelas dan memanggilku idiot!" Umpat laki-laki itu kesal.

"Kau menciumi hampir seluruh gadis di hogwarts! Apa kau sudah gila?!" Bentak Hermione kepada Draco.

"Itu kan memang kesukaanku, Granger. Kau sendiri sering melihatku. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau marah-marah dan membentakku hanya karena masalah yang tidak penting itu?" Draco malah bertanya balik pada gadis berambut semak itu—membuat si jenius Hermione naik darah.

"Apa kau bilang? Masalah tidak penting? Idiot kau! Ini masalah yang sangat penting, bodoh! Kita ini ketua murid! Kita seharusnya memberikan contoh yang baik, Malfoy! Bukannya malah menunjukkan sikap buruk dengan sifat tak senonohmu itu!" Teriak Hermione masih dalam keadaan penuh emosi.

"Apa salahnya menciumi gadis-gadis cantik yang kutemui? Lagipula, banyak sekali wanita yang mengejarku dan berharap akan mendapatkan ciumanku," ujar Draco santai.

Hermione mendesah sambil memutar bola matanya, "Tapi—"

"Jangan-jangan kau ingin juga seperti mereka, Granger?" Tanya Draco sambil menyeringai.

"Ughh! Tentu saja tidak! Cukup Ron orang saja yang menciumku, Malfoy!" Kata Hermione sebal.

"Kalau begitu, lupakan saja masalah itu. Lagipula itu hal yang biasa dan tidak penting, jangan kau lebih-lebihkan." Ucap Draco santai.

"Ya memang menurutmu itu tidak penting, tapi menurutku ini sangat penting! Apa kata guru-guru nanti kalau mereka melihat kau mencium gadis yang berbeda dalam satu hari?" Hermione berceloteh panjang lebar dengan satu tarikan napas. Sementara itu Draco hanya duduk diam di sofa sambil mendengarkan gadis itu berbicara.

Kemudian Hermione menarik nafas dan melanjutkan perkataannya tadi, "Mereka pasti akan menganggap bahwa ketua murid saat ini sangat buruk!"

"Demi hidung Voldemort, kau sangat cerewet Granger! Kau ini seperti orang tuaku saja! Yang akan kena masalah itu kan aku, bukan kau! Kenapa malah kau yang sangat sibuk?" Balas Draco Kesal.

"Kalau kau kena masalah, berarti aku juga akan kena tuan-malfoy-yang-ter-hormat! Kenapa? Karena aku tidak becus menjadi partner yang baik untukmu!" Ujar Hermione sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian berjalan menuju jendela.

"Tolong, Malfoy! Aku tahu kita memang bukan teman yang baik err—lebih tepatnya lagi tidak berteman. Tapi kumohon, demi kebaikan kita ketua asrama murid," kata Hermione memohon.

'Ah, bibir yang sangat indah. Sangat menggoda, dan sepertinya sangat bergairah. Mulai mengering karena tak henti-hentinya berceloteh. Sepertinya bibir itu perlu sebuah kecupan,' kata Draco dalam hati.

Draco hanya diam tersenyum memperhatikan wajah gadis tersebut—bukan, lebih tepatnya lagi bibirnya.

Merasa dirinya diperhatikan, Hermione pun menatap galak kepada Draco, "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, Malfoy?"

Lelaki bersurai perak dan beriris kelabu tersebut tidak mendengar kalau pemilik bibir tersebut tengah memanggil namanya. Ia benar-benar sangat mengagumi bibir tersebut.

"MALFOY!" Teriak gadis itu.

"Ah? Eh—kenapa?" Jawab Draco gelagapan karena baru sadar kalau Hermione memanggil namanya.

"Ternyata dari tadi omonganku hanya sia-sia. Ah, aku sudah membuang waktuku dengan sia-sia!" Bentak Hermione sambil menatap sengit Draco yang masih tersenyum menatap bibirnya.

"Kau kenapa sih, Malfoy? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu? Kau tahu, itu sangat menjijikkan!" Bentak Hermione sedikit garang.

"Err—kau ingin tahu kenapa aku menatapmu seperti itu, Hermione?" Jawab Draco sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Jujur saja ya, bibirmu sangat menggodaku untuk melihatnya. Benar-benar menggoda," Kata Draco masih tersenyum, dan senyumannya kali ini lebih nakal lagi.

Seketika itu juga, wajah Hermione yang tadinya putih berseri tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah padam.

"Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu kepadaku, Malfoy! Dengar baik-baik! Aku tidak akan sudi membiarkanmu menyentuhku, apalagi menciumku seperti gadis-gadis lainnya!" Bentak Hermione sambil menahan emosinya.

"Hey, tenang-tenang. Aku tidak bilang kalau aku ingin menciummu, 'kan?" Kata Draco tak mau kalah.

Wajah Hermione kemudian menjadi bersemu. Ia sangat malu pada dirinya sendiri. Benar yang dikatakannya, 'Ah, bodohnya aku,' batinnya.

"Tapi aku hanya memperingatkanmu bahwa aku tidak akan bertindak sebodoh itu, kau tahu kan itu?" Kata Hermione dengan nada sedikit menahan malu.

" Aku tahu itu, Granger. Dan sepertinya hanya kaulah wanita cantik yang belum kujamah bibirnya," kata Draco sambil beranjak dari sofa, kemudian ia mulai berjalan mendekati Hermione yang sedang berdiri menghadap jendela.

Sementara Hermione hanya diam tak menjawab. Dari wajahnya terlihat ekspresi yang sulit untuk di deskripsikan. Antara marah karena Draco telah berkata seperti itu, malu karena kejadian bodoh tadi, dan takut Draco akan menciumnya.

Draco kemudian berdiri disamping Hermione. Kemudian ia bertanya kepada Hermione, "Ada berapa orang yang telah menciummu, Granger?"

Hermione menatap Draco yang berada disampingnya, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki tersebut. "Bukan urusanmu, Malfoy!"

"Bukan urusanku? _Well_, memang bukan urusanku sih. Tapi sebagai calon penikmat bibirmu yang menggoda itu, aku berhak tahu hal itu." Kata Draco sambil kembali memperlihatkan senyum nakalnya kepada Hermione.

"Apa kau bilang? Calon penikmat bibirku? Dalam mimpimu saja, Malfoy!" jawab Hermione ketus.

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu akan kuwujudkan mimpiku itu sekarang juga." Kata Draco tersenyum kemudian mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Hermione, dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hermione.

Kemudian tiba-tiba..

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat mulus ke pipi sang pangeran Slytherin tersebut.

"Argh! Apa yang kau perbuat? Ini sangat sakit, Granger!" Keluh Draco.

"Harusnya aku yang menanyakan itu! Apa yang kau perbuat, Malfoy?" Teriak Hermione.

"Tentu saja mencoba untuk menciummu, Granger!" Jawab Draco dengan nada masih sedikit kesal.

"Jangan harap aku akan merelakan bibirku kepadamu, bodoh!" Kata Hermione dengan nada naik lebih tinggi.

"Aku bukan seperti gadis lain yang dengan mudahnya rela memberikan bibirnya untukmu. Aku tidak idiot seperti mereka, Malfoy!" Bentak Hermione lagi masih dengan nada yang sama dan satu tarikan nafas.

Kemudian ia menghela nafasnya dan mulai berbicara kembali, "Ron mempunyai perjuangan besar hanya untuk mengambil hatiku. Jadi kupikir cukup Ron saja yang boleh menciumku."

"Jika aku berhasil merebut hatimu dari si Weasel itu, apa itu artinya hanya aku yang boleh menciummu?" Tanya Draco sambil menaikkan alisnya. Hermione membelalakkan matanya kemudian menjawab, "Tidak mungkin!" Lalu Ia pergi meninggalkan Draco yang tengah menyeringai lebar.

.

.

.

"Kau serius, Hermione?" Tanya seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya, Ginny.

"Keterlaluan sekali dia!" teriak Ron.

"Lihat saja, akan kubalas dia nanti. Berani-beraninya dia mau mencium kekasihku!" Emosi Ron langsung memuncak ketika melihat pangeran Slytherin itu dan teman-temannya masuk ke Aula Besar tersebut.

"Akan ku bunuh dia," kata Ron sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Harry dengan cepat langsung menahan lengan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Sudahlah, Ron. Jangan berbuat macam-macam. Kita sedang berada di Aula saat ini. Lagi pula aku yakin, Hermione tidak akan membiarkan Draco menciumnya," bisik Harry.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku harus memberinya pelajaran!" Bentak Ron.

"Dia benar-benar keterlaluan dan—"

"Dan apa, eh?" Suara itu terdengar dari belakang Ron.

Ke empat orang itu terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Dan apa?" Suara itu kembali menanyakan hal yang serupa.

"Breng—sek. Oh ya, kau memang brengsek, Malfoy!" Ujar Ron sambil menekankan nadanya pada kata 'Brengsek'.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Draco langsung menarik jubah Ron kemudian memukulnya hingga hidungnya patah dan mengeluarkan darah. Dan mendorongnya hingga tersungkur ke lantai.

Ron pun tak mau kalah, Ia langsung bangkit dan menendang Draco tepat di bagian sensitive Draco.

"ARGGGHHHH!" Draco mengerang kesakitan.

"BERHENTII! Kalian benar-benar tidak tahu malu! Berantam seperti anak kecil saja!" Teriak seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah Hermione.

"Ayahku akan mendengar ini, Weasel!" Ancam Draco.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Blaise dan Crabbe langsung membawa Draco keluar dari Aula.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Ron?" Tanya Hermione cemas sambil mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya. Ia pun mulai membersihkan darah yang keluar dengan derasnya dari hidung Ron.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa Mione," Jawab Ron sambil tersenyum.

"Argh, pelan-pelan dong Mione!" Teriak Ron sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Iya, maaf. Salahmu sih mencari gara-gara dengan si Malfoy. Akibatnya seperti ini kan!" Ujar Hermione dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Aku melakukan itu untuk melindungimu Mione."

"Tetapi ini sebenarnya salahmu juga! Kau tahu kalau si Malfoy tidak suka di cibir dari belakang. Seharusnya jika kau ingin memberi pelajaran kepadanya, kau bilang langsung saja jangan mencibir dia dari belakang."

"Aku melakukan itu untuk melindungimu! Tapi lihat, sekarang kau membela si Malfoy itu! Lebih baik aku membersihkan luka ini sendiri saja!" Ron pun pergi meninggalkan Aula besar.

Hermione terdiam menatap kepergian kekasihnya itu. Beberapa lama kemudian Ia mulai menangis.

"Sudahlah, Mione. Kau tau kan Ron memang selalu bersikap seperti itu?" Harry berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Iya, benar kata Harry. Kau tidak usah cemas, Mione. Biarkan saja dia, paling sepuluh atau lima belas menit lagi Ia kembali. Kau tenang saja," Ginny juga membantu Harry untuk menenangkan Hermione.

"T-tapi ak-aku membuatnya m-marah," jawab Hermione sambil terisak-isak.

"Jangan cemas, Mione. Ia akan segera kembali." Harry masih berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya.

.

.

.

"Percepat langkah kalian!" Bentak Draco kesakitan.

"Iya ini sudah cepat, _mate_! Sabar sedikitlah." Jawab Blaise tenang.

"Sabar? Kau bilang sabar? Ini sangat sakit, bodoh! Si Weasel brengsek itu menendangku tepat di kemaluanku! Cepatlah, ini sangat sakit!" Oceh Draco sambil masih mengerang kesakitan.

Blaise dan Nott menghela nafas mereka kemudian menggeleng kepala.

.

.

.

"Ini sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit! Aku harus pergi melihat kondisi Ron!" Kata Hermione sambil beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Tapi kau belum menyentuh sedikitpun makanannya, Mione. Makanlah dulu sedikit, baru hampiri dia," bujuk Ginny agar Hermione memakan makanannya. Tetapi Hermione tetap bersikeras untuk menghampiri Ron, kemudian Ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Ron, maafkan aku. Aku salah, maafkan aku. Sekarang kau dimana? Aku ingin mengobati lukamu Ron." Gumam Hermione sambil berlari mencari kekasihnya, Ron.

"Aw, sakit." Teriak seorang laki-laki.

'Itu suara Ron. Dan sepertinya aku tahu Ia ada dimana. Aku harus segera ketempatnya,' ucap Hermione dalam hati. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya.

"Maaf. Sepertinya ini akan sembuh beberapa lagi, Sayang_._" Terdengar suara seorang perempuan berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

'Itu, suara siapa? Mengapa dia bersama Ron?' Hermione menjadi gelisah dan kemudian kembali mempercepat langkahnya secepat mungkin.

"Apa? Kau serius, _Darl?_" Suara Ron kembali terdengar.

"Iya, tapi tenang saja Sayang, aku akan terus mengobati lukamu." Dan Suara perempuan itu kembali terdengar.

"Trims, _Darl._"

"Ron bersama siapa di kamar? Berani-beraninya ia masuk kekamar membawa seorang wanita. Dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan—_Love_? Bahkan dia saja tidak pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan selain 'Mione! Apa-apaan itu!" Gumam Hermione lagi. Akhirnya Hermione sampai didepan pintu kamarnya. Ia pun membanting pintu kamarnya dan melihat Ron sedang—berciuman.

"R-ron?" Kata Hermione.

Sadar namanya dipanggil, Ron kemudian menghentikan aksi ciumannya dengan gadis itu—Lavender Brown. Ia Menoleh kearah sumber suara dan melihat seorang gadis—kekasihnya, Hermione Granger.

"Mione? Bag-bagaimana—"

"K-kau berani-beraninya ada disini, berduaan dengan dia d-dan—berciuman! Kau keterlaluan!" Teriak Hermione dan kemudian air mata keluar dengan derasnya. Kemudian ia berlari sekuat tenaga, tak tahu kemana ia akan berlari. Yang jelas ia ingin menangis, menangis, dan menangis.

.

.

'Sepertinya aku mengenali suara ini," ucap Draco dalam hati. Kemudian Ia berjalan menuju ke sumber suara. Entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi penasaran. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya. Akhirnya Ia sampai di tempat tujuan—tempat seorang gadis menangis—menara barat.

"Dia—benar-benar tega!"

Draco mengintip, dan mendapati seorang gadis, "Sudah kuduga! Rambut semak itu—sudah pasti dia Granger," gumam Draco. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, ia langsung menghampiri gadis itu kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Aww, sialan sakit sekali!" Teriak Draco meringis kesakitan pada daerah sensitive-nya yang tadi Ron tendang.

"M-malfoy? B-bagaimana—"

"Aku bisa kesini? _Well, _tadi aku mendengar seorang-perempuan-malang-menangis. Jadi, apa salahnya aku menghibur 'kan? Siapa tahu aku bisa mendapat ciuman disini—menara barat," jawab Draco jujur.

"Jangan harap aku akan memberikan ciumanku kepadamu, Malfoy!" Desis Hermione sambil bergeser sedikit jauh dari Draco.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menciummu, Muggle. Apalagi sekarang mengingat statusmu yang menjadi—kekasih si penghianat Weasel," ujar Draco.

"Aku bukan kekasihnya lagi, bodoh!" Bentak Hermone dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Aha! Sekarang aku tahu apa yang membuatmu menangis, Granger. Kau putus dengan si Weasel," kata Draco. Hermione hanya diam membisu, tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Draco.

"Aku senang sekali kau putus dengan Weasel sialan itu! Apa boleh aku tahu, mengapa kalian—putus?" Tanya Draco sambil menggeser badannya agar mendekat dengan Hermione.

"Kau tahu, ia adalah laki-laki yang sangat brengsek Malfoy! Dia benar-benar keterlaluan! Lebih keterlaluan dari pada dirimu," teriak Hermione. Kemudian Ia menangis lagi.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki diri Draco, tanpa disadari ia mulai merangkul gadis itu dan menghiburnya. Sepertinya Hermione sangat lelah, ia pun menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu kekar Draco.

"Sudahlah, dia memang tidak pantas untukmu. Kau harus tau itu, Granger. Sekarang, lupakan saja dia dan cari lelaki lain yang lebih tampan dan lebih baik dari dirinya," hibur Draco sambil menyeka air mata yang ada di pipi Hermione.

"Tapi aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya, Malfoy! Aku sangat mencintainya. Dan aku rasa, aku tidak bisa melupkannya," Ucap Hermione lirih.

"Lagi pula, siapa lagi lelaki yang mencintaiku selain dirinya? Tidak ada, Malfoy!" Sambung Hermione lagi.

"Kata siapa? Kau bodoh, Granger! Banyak lelaki lain yang mencintaimu! Dan jauh lebih baik dari si Weasel brengsek itu, Granger!" Ujar Draco.

Hermione melemparkan pandangan aneh kearahnya. Menatap seolah ia menanyakan bahkan-disaat-seperti-ini-kau-masih-saja-ingin-mem permainkanku-ferret?

"Dengar, aku tahu kau pasti tidak mempercayai perkataanku ini. Tapi aku serius dan tidak sedang mempermainkanmu, Granger!" Ucap Draco kini dengan nada yang lebih meyakinkan.

"Memangnya siapa? Beritahu aku siapa orangnya?" Kata Hermione yang masih bersandar di bahu kekar milik sang pangeran Slytherin tersebut.

"Sekali lagi, kau bodoh! Masa kau tidak mengetahuinya, jangan bercanda Granger! Bahkan orang bodohpun mengetahui siapa saja yang menyukaimu, katanya kau adalah nona-tahu-segala?"

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku memang nona-tahu-segala! Tapi tidak di bidang percintaan! Ini bukan bidangku, kau tahu?" Jelas Hermione.

'Pantas saja si Weasel itu selingkuh, kau saja orangnya seperti itu! Tidak pernah mau tahu tentang masalah perasaan,' gerutu Draco dalam hati.

"Malfoy?"

"Baiklah aku tahu apa yang harusnya kita err—kau perbuat. _Well, _menurutku kau harus merubah sikapmu itu Granger. Memang masalah percintaan itu menurutmu tidak penting, tapi sebenarnya itu penting. Dan _well, _jika kau tidak ingin menangis seperti ini lagi kuanjurkan sebaiknya kau memperlajari _sedikit_ saja tentang percintaan. Ya, jika kau mau—"

"Apa? Tap-tapi bagaimana bisa? Dengan siapa aku belajar ilmu itu? Apa itu akan berdampak pada hidupku? Ap—"

"Diamlah, Granger! Itu masalah gampang, aku yang akan mengajarimu! Tapi kau tahu kan, sepertinya tidak setimpal sekali kalau aku membantumu tetapi kau tidak memberikan balas jasa terhadapku. Jadi—"

"Aku tidak mau! Ditambah lagi kau menuntut balas jasa yang sudah bisa ku duga akan sangat berbahaya untukku—"

Hening. Tiba-tiba Hermione kehabisan kata untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Draco pun menjawab perkatan-perkataan Hermione.

"_Well,_ itu sih terserahmu saja! Aku tidak pernah memaksamu, Granger. Dan sepertinya kau masih ingin terlihat seperti gadis-malang-yang-menangis-sendirian-meratapi-cint anya-yang-tak-tahu-kemana—"

"Ya, aku mau! Dan balas jasanya—terserahmu saja," balas Hermione. Ia pun beranjak dari duduknya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Draco. Sementara itu, Draco masih duduk sambil melihat punggung Hermione yang semakin lama semakin tidak terlihat. Kemudian ia kembali menyeringai.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N :

_Well_, saya masih baru disini. Jadi untuk teman-teman sekalian, mohon bimbingannya :D

_Review_?


End file.
